1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to sending messages to selected recipients, and more particularly to predefining triggering happenings and programming the form, content, the time of sending, the delivery method and other such specifics by sender and/or the recipient
2. Background Information
Today's technology allows people to communicate with each other using a broad array of communications services. The old telephone networks, facsimile, automatic call distribution systems, the Internet, and wireless technologies (pagers, PDA's, cell phones, etc.) provide the user with many reasonably flexible options for communication services. With respect to the Internet, the typical Internet web service allows a user to subscribe to the service using a single email address. Message delivery services utilize email lists to communicate with subscribers. One limitation with this model is that the recipient is limited to “how” they want to receive information. The recipient does not specify “when” to receive information.
Another limitation that arises due to the myriad of communication services is that any particular recipient may be temporarily most conveniently reached by only one or two of the many ways. Therefore the expansion of the communications techniques, not withstanding options like call forwarding and recording, risks non-delivery or long waiting periods before the designated recipient receives the message.
There is a continuing need to address these limitations by allowing users to create expansive and flexible profiles and rules linking notification events to people and devices.